Technical Field
The following disclosure relates to a relay server communicable with a printer and a storage server and to a non-transitory storage medium storing a plurality of instructions executable by a processor of the relay server.
Description of the Related Art
There is known a communication system including a terminal device, a storage server, and a relay server. One example of the communication system is configured such that the terminal device can instruct the relay server to upload and download image data to and from the storage server.